


Purple Thingies and New Mind Tricks

by AmeliaPonders



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Mind Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaPonders/pseuds/AmeliaPonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo have a date night that starts out silly and ends up sexy. PWP with some goofiness and bad puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Thingies and New Mind Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, my version of Tentoo really likes bad puns, as he's used them in multiple stories now. Sorry I'm not sorry.

“Rose, I’m home!” the Doctor said cheerily as he entered their house, began taking off his coat, and flipping through the mail on the table by the door. “Got us a bottle of that wine you like from Sambuskis 9. Since the TARDIS is here at home and doing a timey-wimey thing just to get wine seemed a little ridiculous, I had to bribe the archives guy at Torchwood to get this. I told him I’d replace it next week since we’ve been meaning to pop over to the Quellibar Galaxy anyway, and that’s where Sambuskis 9 is. You know the archives guy I’m talking about? Archie or Arnie or something? The one who smells like cheese. Anyway, we have to get him some jewelry to give to his girlfriend when we take the TARDIS out. I’m telling you so you can remind me because I found his cheese smell very distracting and I’m likely to forget…Rose?”

The Doctor realized he’d never actually paused to have Rose respond to him at any point in that rambling explanation, and then realized that she was in fact not anywhere around.

As he padded up the stairs to check for her, the Doctor tried not to get nervous about how quiet it was. She’d said goodbye at the office an hour ago, and she said she was going straight home, but as he reached their bedroom, it still seemed like no one was there. “Rose? Rose, where are you?” he said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice at her absence.

There was no verbal reply, but the Doctor soon felt a wave of comforting reassurance float into his mind. The TARDIS. “Thanks, beautiful,” he said with a smile and headed back down the stairs towards where he now knew Rose would be.

He reached the TARDIS in their backyard and the door opened for him automatically. “You’re being so very polite today,” he complimented the time ship. She had only been full grown for a short while, and no matter what, the Doctor and Rose would always sort of think of this TARDIS as, well, their child. After all, they grew her themselves and she was bonded to them both.

“Rose? Are you in here, love?” The Doctor trotted through the console room to their bedroom. “Ro--” He cut himself off when he saw her and quickly gulped. Rose was wearing a corset he’d never seen before, matching garters, those bright blue stilettos she knew he loved, and nothing else. Her breasts were spilling over the blue lace that lined the corset and matched her shoes; her makeup was impeccable, her hair spread over the pillows like sunlit waves on a lake. She looked stunning.

And she was snoring.

The Doctor smiled softly. Even asleep and, it appeared, drooling a little bit, her beauty still overwhelmed him. He put the bottle of wine on the dresser and stripped down to his boxers before joining her on the bed. He shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake her. Rose snorted and turned over. 

This merely showed off her gorgeous backside and the Doctor swallowed thickly. He reached out to caress her curves but stopped himself, realizing it was rather odd that she was asleep at 8 PM in the TARDIS, in lingerie, and he should probably figure out why that was before groping her. He shook her a bit more forcefully and called her name. Rose groaned. 

“Come on, sweetheart, wake up,” the Doctor coaxed. Finally, Rose rolled over and blinked up at him, looking pretty dazed. 

“Doctor?”

“Yeah, it’s me. What are you doing asleep in the TARDIS? Wearing…that?”

“Huh?” Rose looked down at herself to see a bit of her left nipple sticking out of the top of the corset. “Oh. Right. Um, surprise?” she said weakly, her voice still heavy with sleep. “I bought this to surprise you for our date night. And I thought it would be fun for date night to be on the TARDIS, see what new rooms we can find and all that. Like a salt water swimming pool or a room full of square things or maybe a tulip field…But then my knee started getting quite sore…”

“…And you took some pain medication.” He finished for her, realizing why she was acting so strange. 

“Yes! You’re really smart. See? This is why I married you. Anyway, I just needed to take the edge off so I took one of those purple thingies we have on board from that planet. You know the one, it’s the one where we got the purple pain thingies. So I took a purple so that I wouldn’t feel sore and could just be sexy for you in my new sexy sexy corset. But it appears I fell asleep,” she stated as she stuck her lip out in a pout.

He stroked her hair fondly and held back a giggle. “That’s alright, love. Does your knee still hurt?” The Doctor winced as he asked the question. A few months ago, Rose had gotten a piece of shrapnel from an alien ship lodged in her knee as the pilots tried to make a hasty escape from Earth once Torchwood had caught on to their many illegal activities. Rose had minor surgery to repair the damage and assured the Doctor it was no big deal, but to him it was. Seeing her hurt in any way just agonized him, even though he had every faith in her strength and ability to do her unfortunately dangerous job. 

“Oh, stop lookin’ at me like that, it’s fine. I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt. Those red thingies are really great.”

“Purple. The red ones are for hay fever.”

“I didn’t take those, silly, I took purple like I just said. Try to keep up. Anyway, I’m okay, Doctor, I just need some more rest I think.” 

Her eyes were already closed. The Doctor lifted her gently and her eyes fluttered open again. “Why don’t we get you into something more comfortable and get your makeup off first, hmm?” the Doctor murmured as he slipped her shoes off and helped her get up. 

Rose whined as he shuffled her to the en suite, but they managed to get her face scrubbed and pajamas on with fairly little incident. The Doctor then tucked her in and curled up beside her, flipping on the television to pass the time until he was tired enough to sleep. “Sweet dreams, Rose,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, Dentist,” Rose mumbled before beginning to snore again.

***

_Rose was back in her brand new corset, only this time she was most definitely awake. Most definitely awake and crawling over his entire body, her thighs purposely brushing his cock, coaxing it hard in a matter of seconds. She lavished his chest with hard, open-mouthed kisses and swirled her tongue over his skin. Her hands kneaded his thighs and her breasts grazed his waist, tickling him and driving him absolutely wild. The Doctor leaned towards Rose and slid his fingers into her hair, urging her on, his breathing starting to accelerate as her face dipped lower down his body. “God, you’re sexy,” he breathed. Rose looked up at him with a devilish glint in her eye and didn’t break eye contact as she took him in her mouth completely._

_The Doctor groaned. She was really, really good at this, but for some reason, this time was even better than usual. She licked up his shaft as one hand stroked downwards from his tip. “Ohhh,” the Doctor moaned, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation. When she began gently humming over him, his hands flew to her hair and gently tugged, urging her to stop. “I need you to stop, because there is plenty more I want to do with you wearing that corset before I come.”_

_Rose smiled. “I thought you might say that. Which is also why I really think you should wake up right now, Doctor.”_

_“What?” The Doctor was confused. Wake up? He had most definitely been, um, aroused from sleep many minutes ago and told her as much._

_“Thank you for that incredibly terrible pun,” Rose said, “but you’ve actually been asleep this whole time, and it’s time to open your eyes.”_ _She slid up his body so that they were eye to eye, gave him a long, deep kiss, and then slapped him in the face._

The Doctor woke with a start. His eyes darted around, trying to orient himself. TARDIS bedroom. Rose asleep next to him, not giving him what very well may have been the best blow job he’s ever had. He smiled, remembering his dream, and then knit his eyebrows in confusion as he recalled the end of it, when Rose told him he was dreaming and slapped him. He looked over at his wife’s sleeping form once more and caught the faintest hint of a smirk on her face. “You’re not asleep, are you?”

Rose could no longer hide her grin and opened her eyes, turning towards him. “Nope.”

“And the pills?”

“Wore off about an hour ago. At least, that’s when I woke up and could think clearly. In fact, my mind was _so_ clear that I thought I’d see if I could teach it a new trick. Never tried the telepathy when one of us was sleeping before.”

“Huh. This is interesting.”

“What?”

“I’m feeling aroused, impressed, and slightly violated all at once,” the Doctor said with a chuckle. “I’ve never felt that particular combination before. Closest I came was that time when Queen El--”

“Doctor, I’d stop that story right now if you have any hope of getting touched while you’re actually awake.”

“Right. Sorry.” Then, fake-hurt, he added, “Wait a second. You slapped me in the face!”

“I didn’t actually hit you,” Rose laughed, “and isn’t that how you usually wake someone up in a dream? Some kind of shock?”

“I’ve got a shock for you,” the Doctor said in a low voice. With one swift move, he flipped Rose on top of him. She shrieked in delight.

“So, Doctor, have anything _in mind_ you’d like to do?”

“Hey, I thought I’m the one who gets to make the terrible puns. And anyway, I’d like to do a slightly different version of events than those in my oh-so-pleasant dream.” With that, he flipped her over again and swiftly began kissing her neck and collarbone. She helped him take off her pajama top and he wasted no time grabbing one breast as he sucked the other roughly, his teeth worrying at the already pert nipple. He made a mental note that he’d have to try this again with the corset, later. 

Rose whimpered. “Fuck, that’s good,” she panted as he made his way down her stomach, kissing and licking every inch of exposed skin.

“Shhh,” the Doctor whispered as he reached up and gently placed a finger on her lips. “Let’s keep going with what you started. Talk to me _here._ ” He touched her temple and she nodded with an aroused sigh. 

The Doctor quickly slid back down and resumed kissing her stomach. “ _Feel it everywhere_ ,” he told her through their mental bond.

He reached her hips and Rose bucked them in anticipation. But instead of moving lower, he gave a gentle bite to her hip bone.

“ _Quit teasin’_ ,” she murmured through the psychic connection. Even mentally, she couldn’t keep the lust out of her voice. 

“ _Oh, like bringing me to the edge while I was unconscious wasn’t teasing? But I do think we want the same thing here, so your wish is my command._ ”

She still wasn’t wearing underwear, so all it took was moving his head a few inches lower for the Doctor to reach their mutual goal. He pressed two light kisses to her outer lips before delving between them with his tongue and quickly finding her clit. 

They both moaned aloud; when mentally linked, the Doctor could feel everything Rose was feeling. 

“ _Fuck, Rose, you taste so good_.”

“ _More. Please._ ”

The Doctor slid two fingers inside of her while picking up the pace of his tongue on her clit.

“ _So wet for me_.”

“ _Always. Fuck, Doctor, I’m so close._ ”

She began crying out as she crept closer and closer to release. Mimicking her move in his dream, the Doctor hummed against her just as he whispered in her mind, “ _Come, Rose. Come for me, love._ ”

Her hips jutted toward him and she trembled with ecstasy as he worked her through her orgasm. “ _Yes, Rose, that’s it. Feel it all over. Oh, you’re so beautiful when you come._ ”

They were breathing incredibly hard, their minds and bodies buzzing. The Doctor placed a reverent kiss to Rose’s thigh.

“C’mere,” she whispered. He shifted up and snuggled into her side. Rose kissed him tenderly. “You know, you have such sweet thoughts when you do such filthy things to me.”

The Doctor squeezed Rose’s shoulder. “I mean them, you know.”

“I know,” Rose said fondly. “Hey, by the way, thanks for taking care of me before, when I was all loopy. Sorry I ruined our date night.”

“Oh, on the contrary, Rose Tyler. This has been an _excellent_ date night.”

“I could think of a few ways it could get better, though,” she countered with a smile. 

“Oh yes,” said the Doctor, rubbing his erection against her thigh. “For instance, we could take your suggestion and search the TARDIS for a room full of square things.”

He kissed the bewildered look off of Rose’s face as he lay on top of her once again.


End file.
